What's Up With You?
by Sparkly Emerald
Summary: This is a little collection of poetry about some of the eligible bachelors in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, Sunshine Island, and soon, Mineral Town.
1. Where Are You?

Where are you?!?!?!?

I stay up late every night  
I strain my sight

Where are you ?

I look all around  
But I'm always let down

Where are you jerk!

I wait all day  
I throw them away

Where are you idiot?

I'd like to marry you  
And I know you would too. :)

Where are you?

I've looked everywhere  
I'm pulling out my hair

Where are you!

That's it I'm done!  
I'll go marry Trent or someone….

**So did you like it? In case you couldn't tell, I was talking about Skye. I wrote this before I learned how to find him (thank you fogu!)**

**My Lil' Sis: SKYE IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Why Griffin?

Why Griffin?

Why do you look like a werewolf from the side?  
It's so scary that I run and hide.

Why do you keep that girl locked up in your attic?  
You crazy, disturbed, alcohol addict.

Why do you think I'd fall in love with you?  
You have to be like, what forty-two?

Why do you never shave?  
I asked and you said I'd better behave.

Why do you smell like cheese?  
You really stink so go away please!

**There's Griffin, I don't like him he disturbs me…**


	3. What's Wrong With You?

What's wrong with you?

You love everything that I give  
Do you really keep it all where you live?

You even like weeds and such,  
Don't you think that's a bit much?

You look like you're six  
That's definitely something to fix…

But still you're so cute  
With your little farmer boots!

Still, for the love of a yam,  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MAN?!?!?!

**That one's for Mark. Seriously, what's wrong with him? **


	4. Vague Vaughn

Vague Vaughn

The things I give you  
Are from my cow Moo

You don't seem to care  
What it is that I share

Do you like it or not  
Is the answer I've sought

You're always so vague  
It's just like a plague

No one else is this picky  
Do you think it's all sticky?

I guess I'll never know  
Still I think you're kind of "Whoa!"

**There you go! If you couldn't tell I had a little trouble rhyming… Anyway this is dedicated to waterfall42 for actually reviewing my story. Thank-you so much!**

**Umbreon's Shadow: What do you mean by "whoa"?**

**Sparkly Emerald: Like, he's hot and stuff…**


	5. Fish Tales

Fish Tales

You say you fought a shark? You?  
I'm not sure that's true.

You say you've been around the world.  
That one, when I heard, I whirled.

You tell me you caught a 10-foot fish  
Haha, you wish.

Why do you tell all these fish tales?  
I guess you think it impresses females.

But Denny, sweetie, you should know.  
That when I'm with you I feel aglow.

You don't need to lie,  
'cause, Denny, you're my guy.

**Alright there's Denny's. A little more serious than the others. Also dedicated to waterfall42. **


	6. Rock Mock

Rock Mock

Could you be more conceited?  
For work at home, you're needed.

You think I like you?  
I'd rather date my cow Moo.

Your think you're such a "lady's man"  
I'm gonna hit you in the head with my frying oan!

You think you're a "playboy"?  
I need a man, not a "boy toy".

You're even cross-eyed.  
"No I'm not!" you foolishly lied.

Still, you seem to have a good heart.  
Even if you're not that smart.

**Thanks for the suggestion Alyssa(allygirl56)! This was fun to write!**


	7. Elvis Dude

Elvis Dude

You're a sickly guy aren't you?  
If I tripped you you'd probably sue.

You look pretty weak.  
Not slim or sleek.

You're always so quiet.  
Seeds? Would you like me to buy it?

What's with the Elvis hair?  
Are you just too lazy to care?

If you got rid of it you might be kinda cute.  
However, the point is probably moot.

**This is dedicated to my best friend The Frizz! Love you, Frizzie!**

**I couldn't think of a good ryhme for quiet!**


	8. Rick Chick

Rick Chick

Rick you're so hi-strung  
You always shout at the top of your lungs

Why do hate Kai so much?  
Is it 'cause he takes Popuri out for lunch?

Don't be freaked out by my dog lickin's.  
He won't mess with the chickens

You have this weird obsession with eggs  
And also little chicken legs.

Still you are a bit cute  
I think I kind of like you. Shoot!

**This wasn't one of my best I couldn't figure out how to rhyme the ideas I had so it wasn't as funny as I wanted it… Oh well, I hope you liked it Icyfire149!**

**I used to love Rick he was the first guy I ever married, sigh, he's special to me.**


	9. Woe Is He

Woe is he  
Gray's poem

Woe is me I am a bad blacksmith!  
I'm worse, by far, than a Sith!

Grandfather why don't you love me!  
I made this half melted accessory, see?

I cut myself upgrading this tool.  
Why am I such a fool?

I will never be worth anything!  
I can't even sing!

Lalalalalalala…  
See it's awful ahhh!

Then Claire buts in.

Suck it up it's called training!  
My attention span is now waning…

**Hehehehe. I liked this one. I don't care if it sucked I liked it… **


	10. Trent Sent

Trent

"What's that?" I asked you.  
"It's a new medicine, try it won't you?"

I took a sip.  
Then I wobbled and started to trip.

You caught me in your arms.  
Said, "I guess it's too much for this girl who farms."

"I don't feel so great…"  
You moved just a little too late.

"Eew! Gross!" You cried.  
"Sorry." I sighed

It's alright though  
We're together so…

**At the end I meant that since they're together it's not that bad. Anyway thanks to that screwup kid for suggesting Trent. I had so much fun with this one! Okay neither of my brothers got that the girl in the poem threw up on him, so… If you didn't get that now you know.**


End file.
